1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunctional machine for scanning and printing use and a scanning and printing method used in the multifunctional machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a multifunctional machine for scanning and printing use, and a scanning and printing method used in the multifunctional machine, capable of reducing the volume of the multifunctional machine and of reducing the amount of data relating to parts other than a document when scanning a document smaller than a reference size document.
2. Related Art
At present, the office automation environment has been rapidly changed in step with the development of the information-communication industry. Office automation facilities (for instance, a copier which produces scanned image data, a facsimile device having a data transmission function which receives and sends facsimile image data through long distance communication, and a scanner which processes an image such as a document or a photograph) have been continuously developed and supplied.
Since the office automation facilities, each having a separate function, are located at various places within the office, space becomes limited and the working efficiency of the operator is degraded. In order to solve the above problems, a multifunctional machine integrating a number of functional units has been introduced, and at generally performs the functions of a scanner, facsimile and printer. However, in the multifunctional machine having the functions of a scanner, facsimile and printer, an unexpected deficiency can occur due to reciprocal operation of the functions. After explaining the structure and operation of a single scanner and a printer, the multifunctional machine integrating the scanner and printer, and the problems occurring in the multifunctional machine, are explained.
In the case of the scanner, when light is radiated toward a document and a charged coupled device (CCD) sensor scans the light reflected from the document, image processing is performed based on the scanned data. The CCD sensor senses the difference in reflection between the document and the characters printed on the document. When scanning a document smaller than a reference size document through the above scanner, in order to prevent parts other than the document from being recognized as data and thereby printed black, a white panel which has the same color as a background color of the document is generally located at parts where the light is radiated. In addition, in the case of the ink-jet printer, characters or figures are printed by spraying ink on a printable medium through a nozzle driving unit according to a print signal which is provided in correspondence to print data from a connected computer. A black panel which has the same color as black ink is generally located at the rear surface of the printable medium. The black panel is located to prevent change of color, even if the panel located at parts other than the printable medium is contaminated, when the ink is sprayed through the ink nozzle.
Typically, a multifunctional machine includes a shuttle scanner module which directs light toward a document so as to obtain an image of the document, and a shuttle ink-jet head module located next to the shuttle scanner module for performing a printing operation. Such a multifunctional machine which integrates the scanning and printing functions is burdened by certain disadvantages.
First, since the scanner module and the ink-jet head module are located in a parallel relationship to the main scanning direction, the size of the multifunctional machine is relatively large. Second, when a document being scanned as a size which is smaller than a reference size, parts other than the document or surrounding the document are unnecessarily scanned and appear as black areas, and this unnecessarily increases the amount of data collected during the scanning operation. Third, in the latter case, when the scanned document is printed, the parts other than the document or surrounding the document are printed as black, and this unnecessarily consumes toner in the printer.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a multifunctional machine and related method which integrates the scanning and printing functions without being burdened by the disadvantages set forth above.